This invention relates to a surface active material having a new chemical composition, a method of producing the same, and a pharmaceutical composition useable for the treatment of respiratory distress syndrome comprising the surface active material as active ingredient.
Respitatory distress syndrome (hereinafter referred to as RDS) is a highly fatal disease which frequently occurs in premature infants born after approximately 28-36 weeks of gestation and in adult patients with septicemia, uremia, postoperative shock, or toxicosis due to inhalation of poisonous chemicals and the like. It has been demonstrated that the main cause of RDS is atelectasis caused by a deficiency of the so-called pulmonary surfactant (i.e., the material that reduces intra-alveaolar surface tension quickly and lastingly and thereby makes respiratory movement smooth) and the deficiency arises from immature lung function or basic diseases.
As a substitute for such deficient pulmonary surfactant, a surface active material (hereinafter referred to as TA-546) comprising, in specific proportions, phospholipid, neutral fat, total cholesterol, carbohydrate and protein which are all obtained from the lung tissue of mammals has been disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 152048, filed May 21, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,301.